Perfection's Plague
by Saslyax
Summary: Three poems about the Uchiha massacre: Sasuke is a victim of perfection. Itachi shows his affection for Sasuke. Sasuke relates to someone he never thought he would.
1. Harvesting Poison

**Perfection's Plague**

**By:**

**Saslyax**

**Summary: Three poems about the Uchiha massacre: Sasuke is a victim of perfection. Itachi shows his affection for Sasuke. Sasuke relates to someone he never thought he ever would.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sama. I, sadly, will never own it, so that is why I must resort to writing fanfiction.**

* * *

**Chapter I**

**Harvesting Poison**

* * *

Respect. Acknowledgement-

Meaningless words for a child,

Dwelling in the shadows of a prodigy.

Acknowledgement. Respect-

Never received, not even once.

He's a failure at life.

Envy. Hate. Love. Admiration.

He harvests these sentiments towards the prodigy.

_THUMP_!

A shuriken slays the lifeless

Hardships of continual training pay off!

Excitement creeps into his lonely heart.

Light sparks within the seven-year-old.

Two brothers,

One struggles to gain attention,

The other effortlessly reaps it.

Hope-

The distance between failure and genius lessen.

Failure Uchiha Sasuke vows to win this race!

* * *

The failure travels home underneath the starless sky.

A pristine moon sheds an ominous glow

A crimson-eyed demon skulks, unnoticed in the shadows,

Like Death itself.

Terror feasts on his frantic heart:

The unusual silence, deserted streets, and lightless homes.

The sky's eye highlights the truth:

Crimson pools scattered everywhere,

Tainting the Uchiha compound.

Everything's bathed in a layer of ruby bones.

Stagnant air cages the scent of decay.

Shock.

Terror.

He baths in ice.

Reality severs his innocence into pretty scarlet ribbons.

Dead: Family, friends, neighbors

Their mangled corpses litter the streets like discarded dolls

It's a tragedy in the flesh.

"Wake up! Wake up, Sasuke! It's just a nightmare!"

Mother… Father… Brother…

The pain's real when he claws at his skin.

Hope wanes and struggles for acknowledgement.

* * *

His home is so foreign in this lonely ghost town.

The door creaks open-

Inviting him to see the truth of tonight.

Blood paints his parent's still forms.

Warm tears blur the nightmare before him.

He blinks:

Once. Twice.

The prodigy, his savior appears from the shadows.

All is not lost!

Yet this is not his brother:

His eyes are evil and dead,

Cruel killing intent steals the air from his lungs.

Tasting droplets of iron, as he gnaws his lip from fear.

The reaper of death confesses his sins of tonight.

One thought resonates in the mind of the child:

"Why? Why? WHY?"

The false savior says, "Power. A test to prove my power."

Poisonous feelings taint his mind.

He charges blindly at his elder brother,

Shedding a glistening path of livid tears.

Charcoal eyes bleed into red orbs, swirling with madness.

A bloody moon rules the black and white world of Tsukuyomi.

The killing intent smothers the night.

The deaths, the murders, a massacre-

All executed so effortlessly!

Katana slashes through bodies and breaks their strings.

"Itachi, why are you showing me this? _STOP_!"

The child's screams scatter into the sky in the world of anguish.

The images flee yet forever scorch his memory.

The mental horror movie ends.

Drenched in sweat, lightheaded, weak, the illusion dies.

Clinging to life, adrenaline pumps through his veins.

Run!

Flee!

With swift, effortless movement the reaper catches up.

"Revenge. Hate. Power. Kill me when you obtain these dark items."

Free from his bonds a thirteen year old vanishes,

Forever branded as a S-class criminal.

* * *

Is it a blessing or a curse that he survived?

Tragedy struck that fateful day.

The two lone survivors of the Uchiha clan,

Intertwined in a deadly dance for power and revenge.

Two brothers can't escape their destiny.

They're lost in each other's darkness.

**End of**

**Harvesting Poison**

* * *

**This is another poem I wrote about two years ago. I forgot about it until I was looking through some of my old documents. I've decided to post it even though It's some old writing of mine, Itachi's portrayal, and the reasoning behind the Uchiha massacre isn't accurate since I wrote this before we find out the truth.**

**The other two poems are already written out. I just want to revise them a bit before posting them.**

**Anyway, if it isn't too much trouble leave a review! They really make my day, and I'd love to know what you think. Constructive crit is helpful too. Thanks for reading!**

**Posted: 7-27-10**

**Revised: 8-13-13**


	2. The Cracked Diamond

**Perfection's Plague**

**By:**

**Saslyax**

* * *

**Chapter II**

**The Cracked Diamond**

* * *

The Uchiha clan-

A glittering gem in Konoha's paradise.

Uchiha Itachi-

The diamond of the Uchiha clan.

Both are paragons of power,

He is power personified in the flesh.

The Academy is a place that fueled his ennui,

A building that showcased his value.

He conquered it at seven.

His clan's most potent technique-

He tamed that at eight.

He was amongst the Chuunin at ten.

An impossible feet,

But he did it so effortlessly.

Itachi surpassed them all,

Now he gleams in a glass prison,

Placed on the highest pedestal.

He cashed in his childhood to get there.

At thirteen the prodigy is a human weapon.

He's king, the ANBU Captain-

A prized position,

But he doesn't want this path in his possession.

Father,

Proud of his son's sins.

* * *

A life full of lies.

False love.

False happiness.

For years unnoticed.

The deceits they fed him would soon feed his fury.

The seed of insanity is planted, waiting to bloom into death.

Family, friends, neighbors, villagers-

All seemingly proud of the genius.

Smiles, kind words, hide their malice intent.

A best friend even fooled the genius for a while,

But only for a while.

A dark sky filled with stars, a full moon.

Underneath, a lake, a dock, a teen.

Itachi calmed the confusions of his mind in the serenity of moon's soothing glow.

An empty heart.

A shell, he's nothing more.

Purpose… What is mine?

"I don't belong here," the Uchiha whispered gazing at the night queen.

The only light in this darkness is Sasuke-

He's the only light that preserves my sanity.

* * *

Noticing. Noticing my suffering.

Their eyes…underneath the underneath,

Glancing deep into their souls, there is hatred directed at me.

Fearing, detesting what they don't understand-

What's different.

How foolish.

I see it in Father, my best friend, everyone, even Sasuke.

Sasuke sees a void of darkness because of I-

Being ignored and deemed a failure.

"Sasuke, are you disgusted with me?"

"No, Brother."

His answer was a lie.

A lie feeding my chaos.

My clan, they are demons.

A worthless clan…

Tired of being a personal weapon.

My clan will soon have no future.

I can't continue this path Father chose for me.

Insanity escapes.

Power. I need more power.

The seed grows.

Bloodlust.

Eyes spinning, katana unsheathed, blood showers down.

Dead- my best friend Shisui dead at my hand.

My insane smirk forms-

The bond is severed, a new power, the kaleidoscope spinning eyes are gained.

Chaos spreads within my heart.

* * *

Dawn breaks. The demons are at my door.

They suspect me of my sin, but only suspect.

The fools, think they can take me?

They underestimate how deep my container is, and think their own is so great.

Fatal mistake.

Clan? Clan? Bonds? Attachments?

They only weaken you, and your container.

They are useless.

Kunai thrown, it cracks my family crest-

A prediction of what's yet to come.

Worthless clan, bonds.

Father, the king of malice sees my intentions-

Yet tries to protect his "genius".

Bloodlust.

Anger's surfacing.

"Stop Brother!" yells Sasuke.

The voice calms the insanity that is I.

Relationships unstable, glares passed, words unsaid.

These fools can't control me.

My power, it isolates me. Makes me arrogant.

The Devil that is Father consoles in my little brother-

I failed his purpose and saw his intentions.

He dares to corrupt Sasuke?

Chaos surfaces.

I can't contain it much longer.

I'll save you little brother- from the demons.

The weasel plays normal- for a while.

* * *

Today's the day my insanity will shed-

Tonight at the orbs fullest.

Sasuke, I'm sorry.

These demons that are my "clan" can no longer breathe another breath.

Forgive me if you can, or kill me for my sins.

Bloodlust.

Insanity is unleashed.

Katana tainted crimson. Kaleidoscope eyes spinning.

Sasuke, I'm sorry you're now caught in my chaos.

**End of**

**The Cracked Diamond**

* * *

**Posted: 8-13-13**


	3. Life in the Dark

**Perfection's Plague**

**By:**

**Saslyax**

* * *

**Chapter III**

**"Life in the Dark"**

* * *

The words he said,

Those words haunt me endlessly.

"I needed to verify your container, so you can test mine."

Why? There's so much darkness that the sun no longer exists.

"To gain these eyes you must kill your best friend."

The wind screams, pleading Sasuke not to follow a fiery path.

"The way you are, you're not worth killing."

But I always chase after my brother.

"Foolish, little brother.

If you want to kill me, then blame me.

Hate me.

Then live on in shame.

Run, run, cling desperately to life."

One day I'll be strong.

One day you'll run, run, run.

"Then come to me with these eyes."

His voice is everywhere.

My head welcomes black fog-

A peaceful slumber to escape the insanity.

* * *

Why does the darkness shrivel away?

White, holy light?

No longer a scene of death. Only a nightmare…

Eyes meet the scar he gave me.

No, I'm still a prisoner in this nightmare.

Whispers, "He was the only one spared, everyone else is dead."

This is a nightmare I'm forced to live.

Whispers, more whispers of my nightmare.

There is only pain and more pain.

_You_ hold me captive in these murderous memories, _Brother._

* * *

Lies, Lies, Lies!

Home is where I go.

Auntie! Uncle!

They lie! Everyone's a liar!

The picture fades and blurs away like memories do.

It's a mocking ghost town,

Not even the dead bodies keep him company.

Droplets fall sparingly, but increases to a downpour.

Happy memories flash turn painful.

I wish to forget, die.

Alone in the world, chasing after ghosts.

Memories of happiness, love, struggles for acknowledgement.

Memories of blood and so many bodies.

Tears fall, but no one sees.

I'm losing my sanity.

* * *

There's a bright sky with cloud hovering, obscuring the light.

Underneath there's a lake, a dock, a child.

Forget, forget everything,

Have it all blow away like the leaves and clouds.

There's only my reflection and I.

A rock is thrown, altering the reflection.

Staring back at me is my _brother. _

I will push through the darkness ahead to gain power.

The sun sets, closing its eye.

I feel eyes piercing at my back.

The dead last gazes at failure Uchiha Sasuke.

Glares are exchanged, a rivalry is born.

Yet, smiles form, both children live in darkness.

Maybe a friendship?

Maybe a sacrifice for his dark god?

**The end**

* * *

**Posted: 11-06-13**


End file.
